This invention relates to a periodontal packing device. More particularly, this invention relates to a periodontal packing device which is easy to apply, is effectively retained during use and is easily removed.
Subsequent to oral surgery where an incision is made, a packing material is applied to the area of incision in order to promote healing and reduce postoperative pain. The packing is generally formed from a solid, pliable material which is sedative and adhesive. A wide variety of devices have been utilized including a barrier which can be inserted in the spaces between teeth in order to retain the packing and over the incision and the barrier. These devices are undesirable since they rely upon adhesion between the packing the barrier. In practice, the adhesive forces retaining these dissimilar materials together are rapidly eliminated by normal mouth movement and by the reactive effects of saliva. In addition, such devices are difficult to administer and to remove, since they must rely upon mechanical means in addition to the adhesive forces in order to retain the packing in place. These mechanical means require forces to position the device and to remove the device. The use of such force is undesirable since its use increases the chances of injury to the patient. The mechanical retention which is passed between the teeth below the contact area damages remaining gingival tissue. In addition, the wire is twisted on the outside causing irritation to the check area.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a periodontal packing device which substantially reduces or eliminates reliance solely upon a packing adhesion to retain the packing. In addition, it would be desirable to provide a periodontal device which can be positioned with a minimal mechanical force.